Between Us
by iahreum
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang remaja yang masih berusia 17 tahun, akan dijodohkan dengan namja yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari nya. Bagaimana kisah kelabilan sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang perusahaan sendiri? KyuMin couple/GS/OOC/TYPO/CHP.2 UP
1. Chapter 1

– IAHREUM PRESENT –

:: Lee Sungmin ::

:: Cho Kyuhyun ::

.

.

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang remaja yang masih berusia 17 tahun, akan dijodohkan dengan namja yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari nya. Bagaimana kisah kelabilan sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang perusahaan sendiri?

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Seorang yeoja mungil yang diakui bernama sungmin menatap serius kearah papan tulis, memperhatikan betul apa yang sonsaengnim nya jelaskan, kacamata min yang ia kenakan membuat penampilannya agak sedikit terlihat kutu buku. Tapi ia tidak secupu penampilannya, kacamata itu hanya tampilan luarnya saja, siapa yang sangka ia adalah siswi yang paling nakal di kelasnya?

KRING!

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran sudah berakhir, Kim sonsaengnim pun memberi salam dan keluar dari kelas, anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin, tapi berbeda dengan sungmin, yeoja nakal yang sok baik depan para guru itu tetap duduk di tempat nya, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap anak memberikan sedikit dari bekal mereka kepada sungmin, sementara sungmin menerima nya dengan senang hati, ya begitulah sungmin, setiap anak di kelas nya seakan takut kepadanya, anggap saja ini setoran yang harus di bayar setiap siswa-siswi dikelasnya, bukannya sungmin orang susah, bukan! Dia anak salah satu orang kaya di seoul, ia bisa meminta apa saja yang ia mau kalau saja sungmin anak yang dimanjakan orang tuanya, tapi sungmin adalah anak yang bisa dibilang sangat kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, sehingga ia sering kabur-kaburan dari rumah, dan berbuat nakal, tidak heran anak-anak murid di kelasnya takut dengannya, kabarnya sungmin pernah membuat seorang anak laki-laki yang iseng mengganggu nya masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

"Lee Sungmin!" seorang yeoja dengan postur tubuh nya yang tidak beda jauh dari sungmin mendatangi meja sungmin dengan wajah masam, sementara yang di panggil hanya menatap yeoja itu datar

"wae?"

"hp mu kau kemanakan?" tanya yeoja itu to the point

"ada, wae?" tanya sungmin yang masih sibuk memakan hasil sumbangan dari para siswa-siswi di kelasnya

"umma mu menelfon ku tau!" sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan acara 'makan-makan' nya dan menatap yeoja disamping nya itu

"untuk apa dia menelfonmu?"

"katanya ia akan pulang hari ini, lalu kau harus ada dirumah saat dia pulang" ya, eomma nya sungmin sering berpergian keluar negeri, sangat amat jarang berada di rumah, mungkin setahun sekali?

"masih ingat rumah juga dia" gumam sungmin mengejek dan menyuapkan kembali sendok kedalam mulutnya

"ya! Dia itu eomma mu!" yeoja yang mendengar gumaman ngawur dari sungmin pun berusaha memperingati sungmin, tapi sungmin hanya diam dan kemudian menghentikan kembali makannya

"dengar ya Lee eunhyuk, eomma macam apa yang tidak pernah pulang kerumah? Tidak pernah tau kabar anaknya? Tidak peduli anak nya sedang dalam masalah, bahkan tidak melakukan apapun saat anaknya masuk penjara selama seminggu karena membuat seorang anak laki-laki koma dirumah sakit?! Apa ada seorang ibu seperti itu?" sungmin membalas yeoja disampingnya itu dengan emosi, sementara yeoja yang bernama eunhyuk itu hanya diam dan memandang sungmin datar, dalam hatinya, ia sungguh kasian melihat sungmin, sahabatnya dari kecil, ia tau betul sungmin yang tidak pernah diurusi oleh orang tua nya, dan orang tuanya yang sering keluar negeri karena urusan bisnis sehingga menitipkan sungmin dirumahnya, untungnya keluarga eunhyuk bersedia menerima sungmin saat orang tua nya sedang pergi, bagaimana jika tidak? sungmin memang punya banyak pelayan dirumahnya yang megah, tapi sungmin lebih suka berada dirumah eunhyuk yang sederhana dan bersama keluarga eunhyuk yang sangat ramah, daripada dirumahnya sendiri yang membuat dia merasa kesepian.

"huh baiklah aku mengalah, tapi ingat! Kau harus langsung pulang setelah pulang sekolah, jangan kemana-mana lagi ne?" eunhyuk berdiri dari tempat nya dan sungmin hanya mengangguk asal. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan meninggalkan sungmin yang asyik dengan makanannya. Err ralat, makanan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Normal P.O.V end

.

.

.

Sungmin P.O.V

Masih ingat rumah juga dia, aku pikir ia tidak akan pernah pulang lagi. Aku menyelesaikan makanku dengan cepat begitu mendengar bel masuk, harus berpura-pura menjadi anak baik lagi sepertinya, kalau tidak aku akan mendapat SP terakhir dan akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, hey! Senakal-nakal nya aku, aku juga ingin sekolah.

[skip time]

Aku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan lemas, kalian tau? Aku baru saja di hukum oleh Jung Sonsaengnim karena tertidur dikelas, dan aku harus bertemu dengan tiang bendera sialan itu lagi, dan tentu saja dengan hormat sampai pulang sekolah. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pulang kerumah, dan bertemu yeoja itu, apa appa juga pulang? Huh, aku tidak berniat untuk kabur hari ini. Benar benar lelah!

Satu-satu nya hal yang aku suka dari orang tua ku adalah karena mereka memperbolehkan ku membawa mobil! Hm, sepertinya bukan memperbolehkan ya? Lebih tepat nya tidak perduli mungkin? Ah sudahlah, aku juga tidak peduli. Aku masuk kedalam mobil ku dan mulai menyalakan mesin nya, baru saja aku mau menginjak pedal gas nya, seketika handphone milikku bergetar dari dalam tas, dengan malas aku mengambil nya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel ku.

'eomma'

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mengklik tombol hijau yang ada handphone ku

"Lee Sungmin!" baru saja aku mau bicara, yeoja itu sudah berteriak duluan di ujung sana

"ne~" jawab ku malas

"kenapa kau belum dirumah hah?!"

"aku baru pulang sekolah" jawab ku

"kenapa lama sekali?! Eomma sudah dirumah, kau tidak diberi tau eunhyuk?!" kenapa dia malah marah-marah?

"ya eomma! Mana aku tau eomma pulang jam berapa, aku selesai sekolah juga baru jam segini, mana mungkin aku membolos hanya untuk berada dirumah sebelum eomma datang? Mau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" balas ku tidak terima. Ya beginilah aku, aku tidak suka dibentak, dengan orang tua ku sekalipun.

"lee sungmin kau membantah ya!" suara yeoja itu benar-benar membuatku muak, aku mengklik tombol merah dihandphone ku dan langsung mencopot baterai hp ku, aku menginjak pedal gas mobil ku, sepertinya aku harus bertengkar lagi dengan tamu itu~

Sungmin P.O.V end

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Seorang namja yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tengah sibuk duduk di depan laptop kesayangannya, ia tampak sangat serius mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya itu, sampai bunyi telfon dari hp nya mengganggunya dan dengan terpaksa ia harus menghentikan aktifitasnya

'umma is calling'

Dengan cepat ia mengklik tombol hijau dan meletakkan handphone nya itu di telinga nya

"Cho kyuhyun!" namja jangkung yang bernama chokyuhyun itu mematung begitu mendengar siapa sebenarnya orang diujung sana yang sedang menelfonnya

"appa?"

"kau dimana?" tanya suara pria diujung sana

"aku dikantor appa, wae?"

"pulang sekarang" kyuhyun mengernyit, tumben sekali appa nya yang biasanya menyuruh dia lebih giat bekerja dan bahkan menyuruhnya lembur, sekarang menyuruhnya pulang?

"wae appa?"

"kita akan bertemu rekan bisnis appa" kyuhyun menghela nafas, ternyata tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan bisnis

"ne appa"

"sekarang"

"ne" kyuhyun mengklik tombol merah di hp nya dan kembali menghela nafas, beginilah kehidupannya setalah lulus kuliah, ia melanjutkan perusahaan appanya dan menjadi pemimpin disitu, walaupun baru lulus, tapi kepintaran nya sudah melebihi standar. Ia juga sering mendapat nilai tinggi waktu masih duduk di bangku SMA. Berbeda jauh dengan sungmin, namja ini selalu diwajibkan untuk sempurna didepan siapapun oleh orang tua nya, apalagi jika sedang di depan keluarga besar dan rekan bisnis penting ayahnya. Kadang ia lelah dengan ini semua, tapi ini merupakan tanggung jawab yang harus ia lakukan selaku anak semata wayang keluarga Cho.

Ia men-shut down kan laptop miliknya dan merapikan barang-barang yang ada di meja nya, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan dengan menenteng tas di tangannya.

Normal P.O.V end

.

.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Disini lah aku sekarang, di salah satu kediaman rekan bisnis appa, aku duduk di ruang tamu dengan appa sambil menunggu sang tuan rumah. Aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki rumah ini, setelah itu aku melihat seorang yeoja mungil dengan seragam sma masuk kedalam rumah dengan tampang lemas, hahaha untung masa SMA ku sudah lewat.

"nugu?" tanya yeoja itu bingung

"ah kau sungmin ya?" appa sepertinya tau yeoja ini, apa dia anak rekan bisnis appa?

"ne, kau siapa?" kau? Anak ini sepertinya kurang di ajarkan sopan santun

"sungmin kau sudah pulang ne?" baru kami mau memperkenalkan diri, seorang yeoja dengan namja yang sudah berumur datang entah darimana, inikah rekan bisnis appa? Sementara yeoja tadi yang sepertinya bernama sungmin itu hanya diam dan menatap kedua orang tua itu datar

"huh munafik" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut yeoja itu, aku kaget dengan reaksi sungmin itu, tentunya kedua orang tua itu tidak kalah kaget, tapi mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana aneh ini

"haha apa maksudmu sayang? Sana ganti baju dan turun lagi, ada yang ingin kita bicarakan" anak itu hanya menatap malas kedua orang tuanya itu beranjak ke kamar nya, apa yang di bicarakan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Disini kami sekarang, diruang tamu dengan suasana yang sedikit tegang? Tapi appa ku mulai mencairkan suasana tegang ini

"bagaimana nyonya Lee?" tanya appa to the point, sementara nyonya Lee itu tersenyum penuh arti

"hmm, sungmin eomma punya satu permintaan ne?" nyonya Lee menatap sungmin lembut sementara yang di tatap hanya mengangguk

"jadi langsung saja ne, mau kah kau menikah dengan anak dari Tuan Cho?"

"MWO?!" aku dan yeoja itu berteriak bersamaan, apa? Menikah?

.

.

.

TBC/DIS?


	2. Chapter 2

-IAHREUM PRESENT-

:: Lee Sungmin ::

:: Cho Kyuhyun ::

.

.

.

Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang remaja yang masih berusia 17 tahun, akan dijodohkan dengan namja yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari nya. Bagaimana kisah kelabilan sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang perusahaan sendiri?

.

.

BETWEEN US

.

.

Lee Sungmin P.O.V

Aku memarkirkan mobil ku di garasi rumah, pandanganku tertuju pada audi putih yang terpakir juga rumahku, mobil siapa?

'palingan teman bisnis eomma dan appa' batin ku, aku turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Didalam aku di sambut dengan dua orang laki-laki, yang satu nya sudah tua, yang satunya lagi sepertinya masih lumayan muda.

"nugu?" tanyaku, laki-laki yang paling tua disitu tersenyum kearah ku "ah, kau sungmin ya?" tanya nya, eh bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku?

"ne, kau siapa?" kulihat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menatapku tidak suka, ada apa? Ada masalah? Baru kulihat orang tua itu mau memperkenalkan diri, tapi suara yang sangat-tidak-ingin-aku-dengar akhirnya terdengar juga di telingaku

"sungmin kau sudah pulang ne?" aku menoleh, melihat appa dan eomma datang dari arah dapur, suara itu menyapaku dengan lembut, itulah eommaku, selalu terlihat lembut dengan ku di depan teman nya atau rekan bisnis nya, tapi jika sudah tinggal kami bertiga saja, ia akan mulai dengan sikap yang paling aku benci itu. Munafik.

"huh munafik" kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut ku, ya begitulah aku, aku akan mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikiranku, apapun itu. Kulihat kedua orang tua ku mulai kelagapan dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan-kau' dan aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar, tapi kemudian tatapan itu melembut "haha apa maksudmu sayang? Sana ganti baju dan turun lagi, ada yang ingin kita bicarakan" aku hanya mengangguk patuh, aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini, ya meskipun setelah ganti baju aku harus kembali lagi kesini.

.

.

Aku mengganti seragam sekolah ku dengan baju santai biasa, hanya celana pendek dan kaos. Aku turun ke lantai bawah karena kamarku berada dilantai atas, kulihat kedua orang tua ku dan dua orang pria itu sedang mengobrol, paling urusan bisnis.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping appa. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka appa daripada eomma ku. Suasana disini agak sedikit suram setelah aku datang, padahal tadi aku melihat mereka tertawa dan tidak tegang sama sekali

"bagaimana nyonya Lee?" tanya tamu yang paling tua itu, kulihat eomma ku tersenyum menghadapku. Seperti ada yang tidak beres.

"hmm, sungmin eomma punya satu permintaan ne?" tanya wanita itu dengan sangat-lembut dan oh eomma, seandainya kau tidak membuatku benci padamu, aku akan memuji wajahmu itu sekarang. Lihatlah, setiap ibu di dunia ini pasti akan terlihat cantik dimata anaknya. Tapi wanita ini membuat ku benci dengan kata 'eomma'. Aku hanya mengangguk asal mendengar eomma punya satu permintaan untukku

"jadi langsung saja ne, mau kah kau menikah dengan anak dari Tuan Cho?"

"MWO?!" Yang benar saja, aku? Menikah? Dengan siapa? Anak tuan cho? Dia siapa? Tunggu, ku dengar pria muda di depan ku ini juga berteriak kaget, apa dia...

"appa, apa-apaan ini?" pria itu mulai bersuara, oh jadi dia anaknya

"jadi begini, sungmin-ssi, saya ingin menjodohkan anda dengan anak saya" seketika mataku ingin keluar, hey siapapun katakan ini mimpi! Aku tidak akan menerima ini. Kulihat anak dari ahjussi itu menatapku tidak suka, aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin ku.

"kau mau kan chagi?" eomma mengelus punggung ku, aku benci ini! Aku tidak suka di jodohkan seperti ini, aku punya pilihan!

"shireo!" jawab ku dan hendak meninggalkan tempat ini sampai suara berat appa menghentikan langkahku "Lee Sungmin!"aku membalikan badan ku "wae?!" aku menaikan nada bicaraku, "Lee sungmin siapa yang menyuruhmu melawan orang tua hah?! Dimana sopan santun mu?" appa ku bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkannya "tidak ada, karena tidak ada yang mengajari ku sopan santun" aku hendak pergi lagi sampai appa ku terjatuh ke lantai, aku kaget melihat appa ku yang tiba-tiba terduduk dilantai dengan memegang dadanya, ada apa?!

"Chagiya!" kulihat eomma ku begitu panik dengan keadaan appaku, kedua pria itu yang diakui namanya Tuan Cho dan anaknya yang aku belum tau namanya, membantu appa duduk kembali di tempatnya, eomma berlari ke dapur mengambil segelas air minum dan obat-obatan di tangannya, aku tetap berdiri di tempatku, eomma menatapku tidak suka. Hey apa lagi sih salahku?

"L-lee s-sungmin, k-ke-kembali ke te-tempatmu!" kata appa dengan susah payah, kulihat eomma mencoba meminumkan obat ke appa, setelah itu appa kembali tenang, aku yang tidak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi kembali ke tempatku

"maaf ya Tuan Cho dan kyuhyun-ssi, belakangan ini, jantung Tuan Lee memang sering kambuh" eomma meminta maaf kepada dua orang itu, oh jadi namanya kyuhyun. ChoKyuhyun?

"Sungmin, minta maaf cepat!" eomma menatapku tidak suka, ya sepertinya kali ini aku memang harus minta maaf

"maaf" appa sudah mulai baikan "sungmin, tolong kau terima perjodohan ini ne" kata appa lemah, hey sungguh aku benci dipaksa!

"ne sungmin-ssi, kurasa anakku cocok dengan mu" kata Tuan Cho, hey aku yang tau dia yang cocok dengan ku atau tidak! "ne sungmin, untuk appa mu juga ne?" kini eomma mulai angkat bicara, kualihkan pandangan ku ke arah namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku, ia membalas tatapan ku dingin. "terserah pria ini" kataku sambil menunjuk wajah pria yang bernama cho kyuhyun ini. Aku yakin ia akan bilang tidak. jadi aku tidak akan dijodohkan dengannya

"aku?" katanya bingung "yaiyalah" kataku acuh, appa nya melihat kearah pria itu dengan tatapan aneh, seakan mengerti arti tatapan dari appa nya, namja itu menghela nafas pelan, h-hey! Jangan bilang dia akan... "aku terima" JDER! Bagaikan disambar petir aku mendengar jawaban dari namja itu, heey lee sungmin kau begitu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan jawabanmu kepada namja jangkung ini? Kulihat eomma tersenyum kearahku "nah sungmin kyuhyun setuju, kau setuju kan?" aku menelan ludah, haruskan? Kutatap mata kyuhyun yang seakan meyakinkan ku, aku menatapnya datar, dan kemudian mengangguk pelan, baiklah lee sungmin, neraka mu dimulai!

Sungmin P.O.V end

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun P.O.V

Aku benci ini! Disaat aku ingin menolak perjodohan yeoja itu malah meminta jawabanku? Yang benar saja! Aku melihat appa sekilas, dan ia menatapku seakan mengatakan aku harus menerima semua ini, aku tidak bisa menolak permintan appa ku, aku dari kecil memang dibiasakan untuk mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang tuaku. Sampai sekarang aku pun tidak bisa menolak ini, oh cho kyuhyun nasib mu benar-benar sial! Dan Lee sungmin, Mianhae. Aku menghela nafas pelan "aku terima" seakan menerima tatapan maut dari seorang yang bernama lee sungmin, aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan hidup seseorang, tapi hey, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau appa ku sudah bertindak, aku benar-benar tidak suka ini.

"nah sungmin kyuhyun setuju, kau setuju kan?" nyonya lee menatap sungmin dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, sementara yang di tatap hanya menatap eommanya dingin dan mengangguk pelan. Jangan salahkan aku Lee sungmin, kau yang menyerahkan semua nya kepadaku.

Kyuhyun P.O.V end

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Lee Sungmin duduk dalam diam, ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan tetap dijodohkan dengan namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu. Orang tua sungmin tampak sangat senang dengan setujunya sungmin atas perjodohan ini.

"kapan mereka akan menikah?" seketika sungmin yang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan percakapan mereka pun ikut angkat bicara "apa?!" sungmin dan kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah obrolan mereka sekarang ini, sungmin berfikir ia masih sekolah, mana mungkin mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini bukan?

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya eomma sungmin. Lagi, mata sungmin seakan ingin keluar, cukup dengan ia menerima perjodohan ini ya! Kenapa harus secepat itu?

"setuju! Lagipula kan sungmin-ssi sudah 17 tahun ne? Sebentar lagi akan lulus" kata Tuan cho dengan senyum, sungmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, sungguh sungmin ingin membuat namja tua dihadapannya ini masuk rumah sakit.

"ne benar! Kan kau tau sendiri kalau eomma sering keluar negeri dan jarang pulang, dengan begini kan akan ada yang mengurus mu?" tanya Nyonya Lee, sungmin muak dengan ini dan dia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, saat ia teringat kembali tentang keadaan fisik appa nya, ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan kemudian menghela nafas "whatever" jawab sungmin malas dan disambut senyuman dari ketiga orang tua yang berada disitu dan mendapat tatapan dingin dari namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu.

TBC/DIS?

**Annyeong! Mianhae ya kedikitan dan banyak typo, males ngedit ulang hehe. Ohiya thanks yang udah review! Mian gabisa bales satu-satu ya hehe. Kritik dan saran diterima! Aku bisa dibilang moody kalau nulis, waktu itu udah nulis panjang2 chapter2 nya tapi tiba2 males di tengah dan langsung aku close dan ga aku save jadi ngulang lagi dan males nulis panjang2 hehehe. RnR yaa readers!:-D**


End file.
